It is known to deliver fuel to an internal combustion engine by means of a fuel injection pump. In a known arrangement, the start and the end of the injection of fuel into the internal combustion engine are determined by means of an electrically operated control device. On the condition that the electrically operated control device has a specific known control response, it is possible to select the start and/or the end of the injection on the basis of a desired fuel quantity to be injected such that just the desired amount of fuel is injected into the internal combustion engine.
In the mass production of fuel injection pumps including suitable electrically operated control devices all of the control devices do not have identical operating characteristics. On the contrary, tolerances in the manufacture of the electrically operated control devices result in such substantial variations in the operating response that it is not possible with the known arrangement to supply precisely the desired amount of fuel to the internal combustion engine.